The Sith Emperor/Darth Vyrassu
OOC Info The Sith Emperor or Sith Emperor Vyrassu is played by Vyrassu in Star Wars: The Old Republic on the Star Forge server. An avid star wars fan who has dedicated 18 years to studying the darkside and the sith in Real life and roleplay. He has been roleplaying for a total of 19 years. Roleplay Information Darth Vyrassu was a powerful Sith Sorcerer that could almost if not beat Vitiate in power. He was highly intelligent, and a master tactician. He became the self proclaimed Sith Emperor of the Resurgent Sith Empire after seeing the Sith Empire begin to fall after the defeat of Vitiate. I maybe quoting my old master, that you so generously defeated, but his words were never more true. My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me… My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium—it matters not. I hold the patience of stone and the will of stars. Your striving is insignificant. Let your death be the same. --- Sith Emperor Vyrassu to Hero of Tython History Vyrassu born on Korriban 5,153 BBY was immensely powerful in the Darkside. His powers attracted the attention of a Sith overlord named Vitiate on the planet Nathema. Vitiate took Vyrassu in as his apprentice and trained and taught him to harness his powers and abilities and grow them stronger. Vyrassu left Nathema to follow Naga Sadow into the Great Hyperspace war and felt disgusted at Naga Sadow's failure. Vitiate asked Vyrassu to remain on Korriban when he summoned all the most powerful sith to Nathema. After 10 days Vitiate came back to Korriban and informed the remaining sith and Vyrassu that the republic had slaughtered all the sith. Vitiate then led Vyrassu and the rest of the sith on a 20-year odyssey to find the lost colony of Dromund Kaas. Once there Vitiate declared himself Sith Emperor and vowed his people one day revenge on the republic. over the next 1,000 years, the Empire grew in secret preparing for an attack on the republic. During this time Vitiate wanted Vyrassu at his side forever so he conducted an alchemy experiment that gave Vyrassu Immortality. Vyrassu was dealing with a personal matter for the Sith Emperor when an attack on the emperor's life took place by 2 Jedi named Revan and Meetra Surik. Vyrassu also discovered the entire dark council was killed that day for plotting against the emperor. Vyrassu returned to the citadel to see Lord Scourge become immortal by the emperor for helping capture Revan. Vyrassu then was placed on the new Dark Council in charge of it. He served on the council for 300 years until the Empire invaded the republic starting the great galactic war. Vyrassu chose to directly involve himself in the war helping Darth Malgus in the sacking of Coruscant alongside his sister Darth Malice. Vyrassu personally slaughtered numerous Jedi in the battle before the temple was destroyed. Vyrassu then stepped down from the council and handed control of the dark council over to a sith lord named Darth Marr. Once the cold war started up, Vitiate made Vyrassu the 3rd member of his hand. Vitiate ordered Vyrassu to create a secret organization known as The Dark Lords of Kaas. This organization was to carry out the will of the emperor. However, Vyrassu soon discovered the emperor's plans to consume the galaxy. Vyrassu then secretly begin building Dark Lords of Kaas to be bigger than what it was meant to be. Vyrassu had begun secretly building his own Sith Empire. When the emperor was defeated by the hero of tython The spirit of the emperor went into a deep sleep and then Revan returned and attempted to awaken Vitiate and kill him for good, this was thwarted by Vyrassu and a massive Strike Team. Vitiate awoken anyways and his spirit consumed Ziost and then went into deep space and returned as Valkorion with his newfound empire, the Eternal Empire. Vyrassu aided in the fight with a new organization known as The Alliance to defeat the Eternal Empire. During the war, Vyrassu fell in love with Valkorion's daughter Vaylin, and secretly the two married and had a daughter again. Once Arcann was defeated Vaylin took the throne and begun an onslaught to destroy the Empire and the Republic. Vyrassu met with Empress Acina and she put him on her Dark Council. Vyrassu then aided a man named the Outlander and an Alliance strike to defeat and Kill Acina. After the Eternal Empire had been defeated Vyrassu went into the unknown regions to mourn the death of his wife Vaylin while his daughter Coyanna was on Korriban at the Sith Academy. Upon Vyrassu's return, he gathered the Dark Lords of Kaas and begun building his Sith Empire again in secret and took the title The Sith Emperor in secret, and has begun plans to dethrone Acina and combine Dark Lords of Kaas and the Sith Empire and be the ultimate power and Emperor in the Galaxy. Vyrassu remained on Empress Acina's Dark Council for the Sphere of the Sith Doctrine, While continuing to build his Empire. After time Vyrassu summoned the spirits of the 6 Dread Masters to his secret Lab where he resurrected them into new bodies he made through Alchemy. Then Vyrassu, Brontes, and Bestia worked in a secret lab creating all kinds of things such a World Devour robot monster army, Sith Massassi army, Re-birthed the Terror from Beyond Lotek'k. The 3 then created a new species all together through the Darkside known as the Mancers, powerful sith inquisitors that would serve as the loyal Combat and Guard unit of the Dread Masters. Not long after the Dark Council formed the once known Cult of Ragnos, a Darkside Cult that worshipped the once-powerful Dark Lord known as Marka Ragnos serving loyally to the Dark Lords of Kaas. During his ventures with the Dread Masters, Vyrassu fell in love with his Imperial Hand Breerene, and proposed to her. a female Sith Pureblood strong within the Darkside of the force. A Wedding date still to be set, and Vyrassu Serving as the Sith Emperor and Darth Bree serving as the Sith Empress. During an onslaught battle with the Republic, Breerene was murdered. Vyrassu exacted his revenge on the Jedi that murdered his wife. The Republic vs Sith Empire war reignited and Vyrassu stood back in the shadows with his Sith Empire watching the war unfold, The Resurgent Sith Empire had attacked certain targets on Vyrassu's orders in the war to see Acina's Sith Empire succeed. During the war, Vyrassu used his proficient powers in the Darkside to wipe out an entire garrison of republic troopers with only his mind. Vyrassu continuing the war ruling over his Sith Empire pretending to be a pawn for Acina biding his time to destroy and end Acina. Powers & Abilities Darth Vyrassu was a frighteningly powerful and proficient practitioner of the Darkside of the force, Even at a young age, Vyrassu possessed a great knowledge of Sith Magic. His usage of Sith Sorcery was overwhelmingly destructive, evidenced when he used his power to drain the life and Force from his former master on Korriban and absorbing his life essence. Another one of the Vyrassu's talents was being able to dominate the minds of other beings. His mind control powers were enough to completely overpower the wills of his Imperial Troopers and Sith of the Empire that was under his command and sometimes his Enemies. The Dark Lord's Magic also allowed him access to the Illusion spell, such as when he created duplicates of himself, Darth Vyrassu was also skilled in the use of telekinesis, able to unleash overpowering waves of Force energy without the use of a hand gesture like most Force-users. The Dark Lord of the Sith was extremely skilled in the use of Force Lightning, utilizing it in the form of a single bolt or a devastating Force Storm. The voltage of his Force Lightning was enough to Fatally wound a battalion of Galactic Republic troopers on Balmorra. Darth Vyrassu as well learned the power of a Force Walker, a Power to bind Force ghost to himself to grow his power in the force to an immense size that would prove overpowering to even the strongest of foes. Darth Vyrassu was as well a Master Sith Alchemist, Proving when he created an unknown species body for him to take over when his current body was becoming old and decaying and at one point he altered a rancor from Dathmoir and twisted it into an immense killing monster that grew 3 times the size of a rancor.